N2SC4R 2014 NASCAR Season
This is the 2014 N2SC4R NASCAR stats, It is his twelfth year in cup, and recently won the championship in 2013, with 13 wins, just one short of his own record of 14, and yet again tying Jeff Gordon's 13 wins in one season, the first coming in his record-breaking rookie season in 2001. Here is every race and the winners and finishing positions: Daytona: Winner: Jamie McMurray Finishing Position: 10th Phoenix: Winner: Denny Hamlin Finishing Position: 9th Las Vegas: Winner: Brad Keselowski Finishing Position: 7th Bristol: Winner: Brian Vickers Finishing Position: 2nd Fontana: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Martinsvile: Winner: Matt Kenseth Finishing Position: 38th Texas: Winner: Matt Kenseth Finishing Position: 4th Darlington: Winner: Jimmie Johnson Finishing Position: 12th Richmond: Winner: Kevin Harvick Finishing Position: 28th Talladega: Winner: David Ragan Finishing Position: 38th Kansas: Winner: Matt Kenseth Finishing Position: 5th Charlotte: Winner: Kyle Busch Finishing Position: 6th Dover: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Pocono: Winner: Martin Truex, Jr. Finishing Position: 32nd Michigan: Winner: Kevin Harvick Finishing Position: 8th Sonoma: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Kentucky: Winner: Tony Stewart Finishing Position: 15th Daytona: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Loudon: Winner: Carl Edwards Finishing Position: 42nd Indianapolis: Winner: Brad Keselowski Finishing Position: 6th Pocono: Winner: Tony Stewart Finishing Position: 27th Watkins Glen: Winner: Jeff Gordon Finishing Position: 3rd Michigan: Winner: Martin Truex, Jr. Finishing Position: 2nd Bristol: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Atlanta: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Richmond: Winner: Jeff Gordon Finishing Position: 14th Chicago: Winner: Tony Stewart Finishing Position: 7th Loudon: Winner: Carl Edwards Finishing Position: 5th Dover: Winner: Kyle Busch Finishing Position: 16th Kansas: Winner: Kurt Busch Finishing Position: 13th Charlotte: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Talladega: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Martinsville: Winner: David Ragan Finishing Position: 39th Texas: Winner: Brad Keselowski Finishing Position: 4th Phoenix: Winner: Joseph Lombard Finishing Position: 1st Homestead: Winner: Matt Kenseth Finishing Position: 13th Season stats: Wins: 9 Poles: 3 Top Ten's: 23 Race winners w/o finishing positions: Daytona: Jamie McMurray Phoenix: Denny Hamlin Las Vegas: Brad Keselowski Bristol: Brian Vickers Fontana: Joseph Lombard Martinsville: Matt Kenseth Texas: Matt Kenseth Darlington: Jimmie Johnson Richmond: Kevin Harvick Talladega: David Ragan Kansas: Matt Kenseth Charlotte: Kyle Busch Dover: Joseph Lombard Pocono: Martin Truex, Jr. Michigan: Kevin Harvick Sonoma: Joseph Lombard Kentucky: Tony Stewart Daytona: Joseph Lombard Loudon: Carl Edwards Indianapolis: Brad Keselowski Pocono: Tony Stewart Watkins Glen: Jeff Gordon Michigan: Martin Truex, Jr. Bristol: Joseph Lombard Atlanta: Joseph Lombard Richmond: Jeff Gordon Chicago: Tony Stewart Loudon: Carl Edwards Dover: Kyle Busch Kansas: Kurt Busch Charlotte: Joseph Lombard Talladega: Joseph Lombard Martinsville: David Ragan Texas: Brad Keselowski Phoenix: Joseph Lombard Homestead: Matt Kenseth Champinship Top Ten: 1. Joseph Lombard (Wins: 9) 2. Tony Stewart (Wins: 2) 3. Greg Biffle (0 Wins) 4. Matt Kenseth (Wins: 5) 5. Brad Keselowski (Wins: 2) 6. Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (WIns: 0) 7. Kyle Busch (Wins: 2) 8. Jeff Gordon (Wins: 2) 9. Jimmie Johnson (Wins: 1) 10. Martin Truex, Jr. (WIns: 2)